Invader Zim Fandom
Basic Information Invader Zim is an animated series that premiered in the 2000s on Nickelodeon which was brought back for a movie on Netflix on August 16, 2019.https://zim.fandom.com/wiki/Invader_Zim:_Enter_the_Florpus The series follows an alien named Zim whose goal is to conquer Earth with the help of his malfunctioning robot GIR. A young paranormal investigator named Dib is one of few people who knows about Zim's plans and is determined to stop him from succeeding.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Invader_Zim Appearance The Invader Zim fandom has messy medium length black hair with a large spike pointed down and two antennas coming out of the hair. She has pale skin, dark brown eyes, and wears glasses. She likes to wear Dib's signature trench coat with a skull necklace and a purple shirt bearing the Irken symbol. She also wears a dark purple skirt and black boots. While she does have an Irken pak, she prefers to keep it off most of the time as it is more comfortable to do things like sit in a chair or sleep without it on. There are two holes in her back and clothes where the pak connects. Unlike Zim, she will not die in 10 minutes if she takes her pak off, but it does give her more energy and makes her a little more intelligent when she has it on. The pak also contains many of the weapons and tools Zim has in his. Personality She gets easily excited and will often yell to get her point across. Sometimes she just yells random words in her sentences like Zim does. The fandom is very smart and a great engineer but is very bad at executing her plans properly. Even though her plans don't always work out, she still is optimistic about what she has created. She has a very weird and dark sense of humor. Abilities High Intelligence: She is a fairly smart fandom however like her main characters she doesn't always think things through a lot of time Decent Pilot: Like Zim and Gaz she can pilot ships fairly decently Engineer: She is rather good at building machines, they just don't always turn out or work how she wanted them to PAK: Her PAK contains a lot of useful items such as four mechanical spider legs, tools, a few weapons, a communication device, and a helmet for environments with no or bad air Relationships Family Jhonen Vasquez - Father Like how Hussie has been in Homestuck's comics Jhonen has appeared as a character in the show. However unlike Hussie Jhonen is only a background character and doesn't directly interact with the main characters Johnny The Homicidal Maniac Fandom - Older Brother Invader Zim does enjoy being around her older brother and doesn't find the fact that he is a dead murder to be odd in the slightest. She does however dislikes how much he enjoys teasing and scaring her with the things she finds to be scary Jhonen Vasquez Fandom - Brother This fandom is basically a fusion of Invader Zim and JTHM but doesn't need them to be fused in order to exist. IZ is not sure how she feels about him. Her father did exist prior to her and JTHM, but does not know when his fan base came to be. Danny Phantom Fandom - Cousin Friends Pokemon Fandom Gravity Falls Fandom They both have a love for pigs as well as the supernatural due to the nature of their shows. Invader Zim has even given them one of her rubber piggy toys as a gift. Steven Universe Fandom IZ is very proud of how popular Steven Universe has become, because she can still remember when SU's creator was drawing fan art and writing fan fics about her show. She absolutely loves seeing all the new gems that get introduced to the show and just enjoys imagining how The Tallest would react to meeting the Diamonds. Peridot is her favorite gems, as she reminds her of Zim, and she loves Ronaldo due to him reminding her of Dib. Rick and Morty Fandom IZ loves learning about and seeing all the cool stuff Rick and Morty invents as well as learning about all the different aliens in his show. She also enjoys his adult humor and will sometimes try to help him with his inventions. Homestuck Fandom When IZ found out about Homestuck's comic, she immediately fell in love with the offbeat humor and video game references throughout the story. Helluva Boss Fandom They bond over their shared voice actor, Richard Steven Horvitz , and the dark comedy tone of both of their catoons. Other Are You Afraid Of The Dark? Fandom Being in somewhat close proximity to each other since they are both Nickelodeon shows, they "know" each other, but IZ extremely dislikes AYAOTD because of the Halloween-like nature of their show. Trivia *IZ loves to play video games *She is fluent in Spanish *She has a big sweet tooth *She dislikes bologna *She is terrified of Halloween and will try to fortify the house for Halloween night to defend against the halloweenies *Invader Zim fandom really enjoyed her movie. She is very excited that the movie is bringing in new fans *She has attempted to make a SIR Unit before *Her blood is the same color as an Irken's blood which is a clearish-pink color *The Invader Zim Fandom has developed a crush on Professor Membrane Gallery Screenshot 2017-11-27-16-55-51 kindlephoto-387124678.png Screenshot 2017-11-27-16-51-50 kindlephoto-386869222.png Screenshot 2017-11-26-11-52-49 kindlephoto-320464375.png Screenshot 2017-11-26-11-45-51 kindlephoto-320039050.png Screenshot 2017-11-27-16-55-15 kindlephoto-387158748.png References Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Cartoon Fandoms Category:TV Fandoms Category:Book Fandoms